Her Full Confession
by The Outlaw Witch
Summary: After when Emily confesses to Jack she's really Amanda Clarke, Ashley also overhears and she can't believe her ears, and now Emily has more on her hands to deal with than just Jack. How does she explain what has been doing to both Jack and Ashley? Hints of Jemily


"_Jack, look at me," Emily Thorne had said. "You know deep down who I am."_

_When Jack Porter looks at her, he can see it. The shape of her eyes now is what matched those memories from long ago._

"_I am Amanda Clarke," she confessed to him._

Jack lowered the weapon to his side as the memories from long ago took form and shape.

Emily sighed with relief and went to him to hug him. "You should have been kept out of it," she said again. "I was just trying to protect you."

"You're Amanda Clarke?"

Emily looked over to see Ashley Davenport at the door.

"Yes," Emily confessed to her too.

"But how..." Ashley asked.

"I'll explain everything to both of you," Emily said, "but we need to get out of here now." Emily looked back down where Conrad Grayson was still giving his speech. "Jack, this was a ploy to get you here, so Conrad will have you killed."

"The way he had my brother killed?" Jack asked.

"Oh, God!" Ashley replied.

"That was meant for you, Jack," Emily told him.

"Things are still falling into place," Jack said. "But I still don't know why."

"You will," Emily said. "I'll explain everything." Then her phone rang, and she looked down at it. It was Daniel. "Why don't you go to back to the bar?"

"But why?" Jack asked.

"I'll tell you later," Emily said. "I need to deal with Daniel first, and then I'll come to you. I'll explain everything to you. To both of you." She looked up at Ashley. "I promise. Someday is today, Jack."

When Jack and Ashley exited, Emily answered her phone. "Daniel, hi."

"Is everything alright?" Daniel asked. "I heard you were looking for Jack."

"I was just making sure Jack was alright. Are you backstage?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Daniel said. "I heard about Declan. My mom hasn't said anything to Charlotte as of yet. She just wants to let her have a good night's sleep before she tells her."

"I'll be backstage in a moment," Emily told her and hung up. She closed her eyes. She knew she just dodged more than she could hope for.

An hour later, after Emily was able to get away from Daniel and Conrad which wasn't easy, she was able to sneak into the Stowaway.

"Emily," Ashley said and gestured her head to Jack.

He was drinking one shot at a time.

"How long has he been doing that?" Emily asked.

"Steadily," Ashley told her. "Like Jack, I've been seeing how things have fallen into place."

"I tried to protect Jack and Amanda," Emily said. "I was going to stay in their lives to make sure nothing was going to happen to them."

"I can understand that," Ashley said. "You're trying to get your revenge on the Graysons on what they did to your father."

"What do you know about it?" Emily asked.

"That he was framed by the Graysons," Ashley said simply. "I don't know everything, but I do know that. Conrad likes to think he'll get everything he wants, but it's mostly just luck on his part."

"Or I've maneuvered it that way," Emily told her as she leaned against the bar. "You've been used as pawn in this game of revenge, Ashley."

Her eyes went wide. "You had Daniel break up with me," she said. "You set me up."

Emily smiled. "You're smart," she said. "I knew it from the first time I saw it when you were in that bar over six years ago."

"You helped me get out of the wretched place," Ashley said with surprise. "It's because of you that I'm here." She had to sit down, but she took a shot glass from behind bar first and then took the bottle Jack was using and filled her glass to the top.

Jack looked over at Emily. "Why?" he asked miserably.

"Because the Graysons framed my father for the plane crash," Emily told him. "I've taken down most of everyone who was involved who had framed him, but Jack, you weren't ever supposed to be part of it. Amanda shouldn't have come, and I should have stayed away from you. If we had, Amanda and Declan would still be alive."

"But I am," Jack said. "I had gotten dragged into it."

"When Amanda came back pregnant, I planned on staying in your lives to know that both you, her, and Carl were safe from all this, but I didn't foresee Amanda stealing my laptop..." She trailed off knowing it finally crashed down on him.

Jack eyes widened. "Your laptop?" he asked.

"Well," Ashley said as she drank another shot. "You found out she stole it when I told you."

"Yes," Emily said. "That's when I found out, and I went after her when I found out. I knew trouble was going to brew and that either or both of you were going to lose your lives, Jack."

"But it was too late," Jack said. "We had already left, and her death certificate was already signed."

"Jack, we were able to save you," Emily said. "Because of Nolan and I, Carl still has a parent."

"Speaking of Nolan, Emily," Jack said, "you should know that he's been arrested for the bombing."

"He didn't do it, did he?" Ashley asked looking over at Emily.

Emily closed her eyes and sat before she answered. "No," she said. "Like my father, Nolan's been framed by the Grayson's, and I have a pretty good idea who it was. And of who had killed Declan."

"And left Charlotte's baby fatherless," Jack said. "I want in."

"Me too," Ashley said as she looked to Emily. "What are we going to do?"

Emily smiled at them. She had no idea when she woke up this morning that she would have brought two more into her circle.


End file.
